charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Bermuda Triangle
The Bermuda Triangle, also known as the Devil's Triangle, is a loosely defined region in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean, where a number of aircraft and ships are said to have disappeared under mysterious circumstances. The location emmates very powerful magnetic and magical energies that crashes and undoes human technology, as well as disable most magic. Due to the strong magnetic forces of the Triangle, ships and airplanes are known to crash here. Also, Witches' and other magical creatures powers don't work here. Once someone gets in the triangle, it's hard for them to ever leave and they can't swim back to shore, due to the Force Field that gets activated whenever something enters it, trapping mortals and magical beings. History Origins The earliest allegation of unusual disappearances in the Bermuda area appeared in a September 17, 1950 article published in The Miami Herald (Associated Press) [8] by Edward Van Winkle Jones.[9] Two years later, Fate magazine published "Sea Mystery at Our Back Door",[10] a short article by George X. Sand covering the loss of several planes and ships, including the loss of Flight 19, a group of five U.S. Navy TBM Avenger bombers on a training mission. Sand's article was the first to lay out the now-familiar triangular area where the losses took place. Flight 19 alone would be covered again in the April 1962 issue of American Legion magazine.[11] In it, author Allan W. Eckert wrote that the flight leader had been heard saying, "We are entering white water, nothing seems right. We don't know where we are, the water is green, no white." He also wrote that officials at the Navy board of inquiry stated that the planes "flew off to Mars." [12] Sand's article was the first to suggest a supernatural element to the Flight 19 incident. In the February 1964 issue of Argosy, Vincent Gaddis' article "The Deadly Bermuda Triangle" argued that Flight 19 and other disappearances were part of a pattern of strange events in the region.[7] The next year, Gaddis expanded this article into a book, Invisible Horizons.[13] Others would follow with their own works, elaborating on Gaddis' ideas: John Wallace Spencer (Limbo of the Lost, 1969, repr. 1973);[14] Charles Berlitz [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bermuda_Triangle_%28book%29 (The Bermuda Triangle, 1974)];[15] Richard Winer (The Devil's Triangle, 1974),[16] and many others, all keeping to some of the same supernatural elements outlined by Eckert.[17] Trapping The Charmed Ones The Charmed Ones, Chris, Melinda, Acen and Paylin went on an all-expense paid cruise that would sail around the atlantic shortly before traveling to Hawaii; however, unbeknowst to them, this was actually a trap set up by The Triad to leave them stranded without any magic or any way out. The ship was pulled into the Triangle's grasp and the gang was shipwrecked with no magic whatsoever. List of Bermuda Triangle Incidents Aircraft incidents *1945: December 5, Flight 19 (five TBF Avengers) lost with 14 airmen, and later the same day PBM Mariner BuNo 59225 lost with 13 airmen while searching for Flight 19.[1] *1948: January 30, Avro Tudor [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G-AHNP_%22Star_Tiger%22 G-AHNP Star Tiger] lost with six crew and 25 passengers, en route from Santa Maria Airport in the Azores to Kindley Field, Bermuda.[2] *1948: December 28, Douglas DC-3 NC16002 lost with three crew and 36 passengers, en route from San Juan, Puerto Rico, to Miami.[3] *1949: January 17, Avro Tudor [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G-AGRE_%22Star_Ariel%22 G-AGRE Star Ariel] lost with seven crew and 13 passengers, en route from Kindley Field, Bermuda, to Kingston Airport, Jamaica.[4] *1965: December 6, Private Cessna lost with pilot and one passenger, en route from Ft. Lauderdale to Grand Bahamas Island.[citation needed] Incidents at sea *1918: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Cyclops_%28AC-4%29 USS Cyclops], collier, left Barbados on March 4, lost with all 309 crew and passengers en route to Baltimore, Maryland.[5] *1921: January 31, Carroll A. Deering, five-masted schooner, Captain W. B. Wormell, found aground and abandoned at Diamond Shoals, near Cape Hatteras, North Carolina.[6] *1925: 1 December, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SS_Cotopaxi SS Cotopaxi], having departed Charleston, South Carolina two days earlier bound for Havana, Cuba, radioed a distress call reporting that the ship was sinking. She was officially listed as overdue on 31 December.[7] *1941: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Proteus_%28AC-9%29 USS Proteus (AC-9)], lost with all 58 persons on board in heavy seas, having departed St. Thomas in the Virgin Islands with a cargo of bauxite on 23 November. The following month, her sister ship [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Nereus_%28AC-10%29 USS Nereus (AC-10)] was lost with all 61 persons on board, having also departed St. Thomas with a cargo of bauxite, on 10 December. According to research by Rear Admiral George van Deurs, USN, who was familiar with this type of ship from their service in the USN, the acidic coal cargo would seriously erode the longitudinal support beams, making these aging and poorly-constructed colliers extremely vulnerable to breaking up in heavy seas.[8] *1963: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SS_Marine_Sulphur_Queen SS Marine Sulphur Queen], lost with all 39 crewmen, having departed Beaumont, Texas, on 2 February with a cargo of 15,260 tons of sulphur. She was last heard from on 4 February, when she was in rough, nearly-following seas of 16 feet, with northerly winds of 25-46 knots, and listed as missing two days later. The Coast Guard subsequently determined that the ship was unsafe and not seaworthy, and never should have sailed. The final report suggested four causes of the disaster, all due to poor design and maintenance of the ship.[9] Incidents on land *1969: Great Isaac Lighthouse (Bimini, Bahamas) - its two keepers disappeared and were never found.[10] Category:Places Category:Magical Places